Dating a Princess
by Bird6490
Summary: When Mordecai can't stop thinking about Margaret not being his girlfriend, Twilight accepts to be with him and they go on dates together. Mordecai can't believe that Twilight's a princess. What kind of relationship will they build?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Relationship Begins

At the house, in the park, Mordecai was in Rigby and his bedroom. Rigby came in. "So sorry about Margaret not being your girlfriend" he said. "What's the point? How else could be my girlfriend? Without Margaret there's no girl I can have a relationship with" Mordecai said. "There's always Twilight Sparkle" Rigby said. "Yeah but still. Rigby I just want to be alone right now" Mordecai said. Rigby went out of the room and closed the door. "Man I wish there was something I can do" he said to himself. He ran to the phone and dialed Twilight's number. At the library in Ponyville the phone was ringing. Twilight answered it using her magic. "Hello?" she said. "Twilight it's Rigby" Rigby said. "Hey Rigby how's it going?" Twilight asked. "Not good. Mordecai has been miserable ever since Margaret couldn't be his girlfriend. I was wondering if you could the girl for him" Rigby said. "Well we have done dates before. I would like to be his girlfriend" Twilight said. "Well can you come to the house now?" Rigby said. "I'm on my way and I've got something to show Mordecai" Twilight said hanging up.

Twilight arrived at the house and went inside. "Where's the blue jay?" she asked. "In our bedroom. Before you show him what you have can you show me?" Rigby asked. "Sure. But you're not gonna believe this" Twilight said. She lifted her wings and Rigby gasped. "That's incredible! How did you get wings?!" Rigby said. "Princess Celestia gave me these wings and now I'm a princess" Twilight said. "Woah..." Rigby said. "Can you keep it down over there?" Mordecai called from the bedroom. Twilight walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Mordecai? Mordecai are you in there? It's me Twilight" she said knocking. "Just leave me alone please" Mordecai said. Twilight used her magic to open the door. "Everything ok Mordo?" she asked. "No. Margaret has been acceoted to her dream college and now she can't be my girlfriend" Mordecai said. "Was that the girl you told me about at the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight asked. "Yeah" Mordecai said. "If you want I can be your girlfriend" Twilight said.

Mordecai froze at what Twilight said. "I mean we have been on dates before. The gala, the picnic, the Song and Dance Competition" Twilight said. "Yeah. I guess it would be cool to have you as my girlfriend" Mordecai said. "But there's something I have to show you first" Twilight said. Again she lifted her wings and Mordecai gasped. "I-I've never seen anything like it" Mordecai said. "Princess Celestia gave me these wings" Twilight said. "Wow Twilight, you look just like a princess" Mordecai said. "That's because I am a princess" Twilight replied with a chuckle. The blue jay was shocked. "Awesome!" Mordecai cheered. "So when should we have our next date?" Twilight asked. "Maybe on Satarday night" Mordecai said. "Cool see you then" Twilight said walking out the door. "Yeah see ya" Mordecai said. I can't believe Twilight's a princess and I'm gonna date her he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dating Twilight

On saturday, Twilight and Mordecai went to a chinease resteraunt for their date. "So what's been going on in Equestria?" Mordecai asked. "Well one time me and my friends held a fair at the Crystal Empire to being back the crystal ponies's history" Twilight said. "There are crystal ponies?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah. Cadence was protecing the empire from King Sombre with her magic but she couldn't use it any longer. Luckilly Spike brought Cadence the crystal heart and she restored the empire and now everything's back to normal" Twilight said. "You know, you should be lucky now that you're a princess" Mordecai said. "Yeah I guess I am" Twilight said. They both went on many dates together. Ponyville and the park. These two gals are really becoming a couple.

On the next date, it was Open Mic night at the Coffee Shop. Twilight wore her dress from the coronation and Mordecai was wearing a tie. He froze when he saw Twilight's dress. "You look..amazing" Mordecai said. "Thank you so much" Twilight said. Romantic music started playing. "Do you wanna dance?" Mordecai asked. "Sure" Twilight said holding his hand. The two started waltzing. "Twilight, I think I'm the one who's lucky to have you as my girlfriend" Mordecai said. "I feel the same way about you being my boyfriend" Twilight said. They enjoyed the rest of their date and when Mordecai went home he told Rigby what happened. "Wish I could've saw Twilight in that dress" Rigby said. "Yeah she was hot in that dress. I like having her as my girlfriend" Mordecai said.


End file.
